Thirty six established vision science preceptors, members of the Group in Vision from 10 different departments on the U .C. Berkeley campus (e.g. optometry, psychology, electrical engineering, bioengineering, computer sciences, public health, chemistry, molecular and cell biology, biophysics, epidemiology and bio-statistics), seek support for 10 pre- and 4 post-doctoral trainees. Support is sought for 3 years of graduate training toward the PhD for the pre-doctoral trainees and the 3 health profession degree trainees (OD, MD etc.) and one year of support is sought for the post-doctoral trainee. The interdisciplinary training program in Vision Science has been in existence for over 55 years on the U.C. Berkeley campus: currently 35 pre-doctoral graduate students are enrolled in a training program leading to a PhD (Vision Science) degree. There are an additional 35 postdoctoral fellows currently training in the laboratories of the faculty of the Group in Vision Science. Of the more than 160 trainees who have received research degree training (almost all PhD) to 2001, the majority are now active vision researchers; more than half hold faculty appointments at some 27 different colleges and universities. Many have successfully competed for independent research funding. Our purpose is to attract outstanding trainees who will develop independent and productive vision research careers. Pre-doctoral and health profession degree trainees will earn Ph.D. (Vision Science) degrees, most with additional formal basic science training (e.g., cell biology, immunology, neurobiology, or epidemiology/biostatistics). Each pre-doctoral and health profession degree trainee will participate in a 5 year training program, with stipend support during the first three years from the NIH Training Grant supplemented by Departmental and University fellowships. During the final two years support will be provided entirely from resources at the University of California (Departmental fellowships, University fellowships, Foundations, Research Assistantships, individual faculty research grants). Trainees will meet formal course and teaching requirements, a will be trained in laboratory research techniques in both basic sciences and vision science. The training is augmented by the extensive resources of the Berkeley campus and the technical support provided to the group in Vision Science in an NEI Core Grant recently renewed for 5 years.